Saving Our Captain
by Shiramizu
Summary: Di masa-masa krisis kelopok Topi Jerami, Luffy tertangkap oleh Angkatan Laut. Para Nakamanya pun berusaha menyelamatkannya. Slight SanNa & ZorRo


Hiks! Mohon maap banget om Oda! Fic2ku sebelumnya gak nyantumin disclaimernya :'(

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda ©**

Saving Our Captain

by: Shirahoshi

**Summary:** Di masa-masa krisis kelopok Topi Jerami, Luffy tertangkap oleh Angkatan Laut. Para Nakamanya pun berusaha menyelamatkannya.

**A/N: Sebenernya fic ini bener-bener aneh, banyak hal-hal yang gak masuk akal. Idenya aja dateng kayak badai, pergi kayak kilat. Tapi berhubung udah terlanjur bikin, jadi aku nekat mem-publish fic ini deh .. Maaf kalo gembel -_-"**

* * *

><p>Di tengah – tengah masa sulit bagi kelompok Topi Jerami, Luffy justru dengan mudahnya tertangkap oleh Angkatan Laut. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Lelah … Mereka belum pulih betul dari luka-luka bekas pertarungan sebelumnya. Hampir tidak ada waktu untuk memulihkan tenaga. Sebelumnya, mereka harus pontang-panting melarikan diri dari kejaran Angkatan Laut, tapi sekarang kapten mereka malah tertangkap begitu saja.<p>

"Baiklah, malam ini kita laksanakan misi penyelamatan Luffy." kata gadis berambut oranye -pada tujuh orang teman-temannya dan dirinya- yang sedang berkumpul di dapur. "Aku dan Robin sudah mengikuti mereka dan mendapatkan beberapa informasi. Mereka akan berangkat malam ini menggunakan kapal yang sangat besar, mungkin lebih mirip seperti kapal pesiar." lanjutnya.

"Akan ada banyak anggota angkatan laut, dan sepertinya malam ini akan ada pesta di kapal itu." lanjut gadis berambut hitam.

"Ya, itu akan memudahkan kita untuk menyusup. Kita bisa menyamar sebagai tamu. Dan tentu saja aku dan Robin sudah membelikan kalian pakaian yang pantas. Tenang saja, hutang kalian kali ini tak akan kupungut bunga, karena ini juga untuk kepentingan kapten kita." kata gadis berambut oranye yang bernama Nami itu.

"Aihh … Itulah Nami yang aku sukai~! Kau juga, Robin-chwan, kalian berdua memang cerdas dan baik hati!" ungkap lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata berbentuk hati yang bernama Sanji.

"Apa-apaan? Kami kan tidak memintamu untuk membelikan kami pakaian? Menambah-nambahkan hutangku saja!" protes lelaki berambut hijau lumut, Zoro.

"Memangnya kau mau kita semua tertangkap gara-gara kaosmu yang sudah lusuh itu? Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau menerima pakaian ini, biar kubuang saja. Tapi ini tetap termasuk hutangmu lho!" ancam Nami.

"Huh, ya sudah! Berikan itu padaku." kata Zoro menyerah pada ancaman Nami.

"Hmm … Usopp, bisa kau ceritakan lagi kronologis tertangkapnya Luffy? Aku masih tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia tertangkap begitu saja di dalam keadaan kita yang seperti ini?" tanya seorang Cyborg pada temannya yang berhidung panjang.

"Oke. Franky, teman-teman, saat itu aku sedang mencari Luffy. Tiba-tiba …" kata si hidung panjang mulai bercerita.

-**Flashback-**

Sunny singgah di sebuah pulau untuk memulihkan diri. Luffy dan kawan-kawan langsung kocar-kacir menelusuri kota untuk mencari keperluan masing-masing; obat, bahan makanan, makanan, dll.

"Makaaaannnnn!" teriak Luffy berlari menuju restoran terdekat.

"Paman! Paman! Paman! Aku pesan daging sebanyak-banyaknya! Aku lapar sekaliiii!" kata Luffy dengan nada khasnya pada pemilik restoran.

"Iya … Iya … jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau menakuti pelanggan-pelangganku." kata pemilik restoran sambil menyajikan pesanan Luffy.

"Itadakimasuuuuu! Nyam … Nyam …" Luffy melahap daging-daging yang ada di depannya.

"Paman, tambah lagi!" "tambah lagi!" "Lagi!" dan begitu seterusnya. Kelihatannya Luffy benar-benar lapar dan lelah sampai-sampai ia ketiduran dalam keadaan tetap makan.

Di ujung restoran, tampak seseorang sedang memperhatikan Luffy.

"Hmm … tak kusangka kita bertemu dengan Topi Jerami di tempat seperti ini…" gumam seseorang berambut abu-abu sambil menghisap dua puntung rokok sekaligus.

"Tampaknya dia lelah sekali. Tashigi, tangkap dia selagi tidur! Takkan kubiarkan dia lolos kali ini." perintahnya pada gadis berambut biru gelap pengguna pedang yang diketahui adalah bawahannya.

"Baik, kapten Smoker!" jawab gadis itu. "Semuanya! Tangkap Topi Jerami sekarang juga!" katanya kepada para anak buahnya.

Sempat terjadi ketegangan dalam restoran itu. Semua pengunjung restoran menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

Grep!

Tangan Luffy diborgol dengan borgol yang terbuat dari batu laut. Dengan ini, ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya selama borgol itu masih berada di tangannya. Tetapi meskipun sudah ditangkap, ia tetap saja tidur sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Bawa dia ke kapal. Bawa juga daging-daging itu. Biarkan dia tetap makan kalau itu yang membuatnya tetap tidur." perintah Smoker. "Teman-temannya pasti juga ada disini. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." lanjutnya.

Akhirnya Tashigi dan anak buahnya segera membawa Luffy keluar dari restoran menuju ke kapal angkatan laut. Usopp yang ternyata tidak sengaja menyaksikan peristiwa itu segera berlari memberi tahu teman-temannya.

-**End Flashback-**

"Untung saja kau langsung memberi tahu, Usopp. Kalau tidak, mungkin kita semua juga akan ikut tertangkap dan tak ada yang menyelamatkan kita. Huaa!" kata seekor rusa kecil imut, Chopper.

"Yohoho~ Benar sekali!" kata Brook menambahkan.

"Ya sudah, ini baju-baju kalian. Berdandanlah yang rapi agar kita tidak dicurigai." kata Nami menyerahkan beberapa tas belanjaan pada para kru. Jas, celana, rompi, dan pakaian-pakaian formal lainnya.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Para kru pun segera bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi mereka. Dari awal mereka tidak berencana untuk melawan para angkatan laut itu habis-habisan. Mereka sadar, kondisi fisik yang lelah dan penuh luka seperti ini tidak cukup untuk melawan para angkatan laut. Dan kali ini sepertinya perlu persiapan ekstra, karena tidak hanya kondisi fisik dan stamina, tapi juga penampilan untuk mendukung berhasilnya misi penyusupan mereka.

Dalam persiapan penampilan, sepertinya itu bukan masalah bagi para gadis. Begitu juga dengan Sanji yang sudah terbiasa berpenampilan formal. Namun, dalam hal ini sepertinya si pendekar pedang, Zoro-lah yang paling bermasalah.

"Aaargghh …Siapa yang menciptakan benda sialan ini? Akan kucincang-cincang kalau ketemu! Menyusahkan saja!" gerutu Zoro berusaha membetulkan dasi yang terikat ruwet.

"Perlu bantuan tuan Pendekar?" tanya Robin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Huh ... kau .. tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." jawab Zoro. Ia masih tetap berkutat dengan dasi yang ikatannya semakin rumit saja. Dan … Hekh! Ikatannya semakin kencang sehingga membuat leher Zoro tercekik.

"Fufufu … bukan seperti itu caranya, tuan Pendekar." kata Robin tertawa kecil. Ia duduk, kemudian ia menumbuhkan tangan-tangannya di pundak Zoro dan membetulkan ikatan dasi itu.

"Puahh! Hhh … Hhh …Trims." ucap Zoro berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Pakaian ini menyusahkanku saja! Berpakaian tidak seharusnya sesusah ini kan?" keluhnya.

"Fufufu …Sesekali begini kan tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini juga untuk kepentingan kapten kita." kata Robin tertawa kecil.

Robin menumbuhkan lagi tangan-tangannya di sekitar Zoro. Tangan-tangan itu memasangkan jas pada badan Zoro dengan rapi. Zoro sempat terkaget, tapi Robin tak menghiraukan reaksi Zoro. Ia tetap melanjutkan tindakannya. Menyisir rambut hijau Zoro, menyemprotkan hair spray dan parfum milik Sanji, sampai mengelap sepatu Zoro. Benar-benar sangat membantu. Setidaknya pendekar kita tampak lebih rapi dan berwibawa sekarang.

"Te … Terima kasih." kata Zoro membelakangi Robin seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya. Berusaha tetap menjaga _image-_nya.

"Ya, sama-sama." jawab Robin tersenyum melihat tingkah _jaim _Zoro.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Pukul 07.00 malam. Para kru sudah siap dengan persiapan masing-masing.

"Oke, jadi begini, berdasarkan apa yang aku dan Robin amati, kapal itu terdiri dari beberapa ruangan dan satu ruangan utama, Ballroom yang akan digunakan untuk pesta malam ini. Sampai sekarang Luffy masih belum diketahui ada di ruangan mana." Nami menjelaskan sambil menggambarkan denah kapal yang dimaksud.

"Hmm …Aku yakin, pintu ballroom pasti terbuka untuk para tamu. Kita bisa menyelinap dalam keramaian." usul Sanji.

"Betul, Sanji-kun. Kita memang bisa saja lewat jendela atau jalan masuk di ruangan lain yang lebih aman. Tapi berhubung kita belum tau seluk beluk isi kapal itu, dan Ballroom berada di pusat, jadi itu akan memudahkan kita untuk mencari informasi keberadaan Luffy." kata Nami menambahkan.

Kemudian para kru Topi Jerami pun menyusun rencana …

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Pukul 08.00 malam. Sanji, Zoro, dan Usopp menggunakan kapal selam Shark Submerge III untuk mendekati kapal Marine agar tidak ketahuan. Mereka naik ke kapal Marine menggunakan tali dan 'membersihkan' para penjaga. Sanji dan Zoro melawan beberapa penjaga dan Usopp memingsankan sisanya dengan 'gas beracun' dari Flavor Dial nya. Dan tentu saja hal itu sudah diantisipasi oleh mereka bertiga sebelumnya dengan memakai masker oksigen. Entah gas beracun macam apa yang ada di flavor Dial Usopp, sepertinya itu ulah iseng Luffy yang memasukkan kentutnya ke dalam flavor Dial miliknya. Sedahsyat itukah efek yang ditimbulkan oleh kentut calon Raja Bajak Laut masa depan? Yang jelas itu benar-benar bau.

Setelah merasa cukup aman, mereka bertiga segera menghubungi kru-kru yang masih ada di Sunny dengan Den Den Mushi untuk segera menyusul. Kemudian, para kru langsung naik ke kapal marine dan menyelinap menuju Ballroom melalui balkon geladak kapal yang terbuka. Mereka bersembunyi dalam keramaian para tamu dan segera berpencar untuk mencari informasi.

"Dapur … Dapur … dimana dapurnya?" gumam Sanji mencari-cari dapur. Ia berniat menyamar sebagai waiter. "Ah, ini dia!" Akhirnya ia menemukan dapur. Ia langsung masuk, tetapi ada banyak koki dan waiter di dalamnya.

"Hei, jadi kau orang baru itu ya?" tanya seorang waiter yang membawa beberapa minuman dengan nampan pada Sanji.

"I … Iya. Aku disuruh mengambil beberapa minuman. Kita kehabisan minuman di meja sajian." jawab Sanji sigap.

"Ya sudah, kau tawarkan ini saja pada para tamu. Biar aku yang mengurus minuman di meja sajian." kata waiter itu menyerahkan nampan yang dibawanya pada Sanji.

Para waiter dan para koki tidak curiga pada Sanji, karena pakaian Sanji hampir sama dengan seragam para waiter. Setelan hitam dengan rompi dan dasi kupu-kupu. Benar-benar kebetulan yang menguntungkan.

Sanji langsung keluar dapur dan kembali ke Ballroom. Tentunya ia tidak melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat itu.

Saat sedang menawarkan minuman pada para tamu, ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Seorang pria berambut abu-abu dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang berbincang.

"Kau tak perlu mengadakan pesta seperti ini hanya untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkatmu kan, Hina? Merepotkan, memperlambat misi kita saja." kata pria berambut abu-abu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri dengan Hina? Ayolah, apa kau tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang, Smoker-kun?" kata wanita berambut merah muda.

Pembicaraan itu mengundang rasa penasaran Sanji. Ia yakin, ia akan mendapat informasi penting dalam pembicaraan Smoker dan Hina. Ia pun segera mendekati mereka dengan berpura-pura menawarkan minuman.

"Mau anggur tuan dan nona?" kata Sanji menawarkan minuman anggur yang berada di atas nampan yang dibawanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Mewaspadai, jangan sampai wajahnya terlihat.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Hina menyodorkan telapak tangannya tanda 'tidak' tanpa berpaling ke arah Sanji dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Smoker.

"Aku mempercayakan tanggung jawab misi kita padamu. Jadi, jangan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku" kata Smoker pada Hina.

"Tenang saja Smoker-kun, semuanya sudah kuatur." jawab Hina. "Fullbody, kau sudah memastikan ia benar-benar terkurung dalam kurungan batu laut kan?" tanya Hina pada seorang pria lainnya yang berambut merah muda seperti dirinya.

"Tentu saja, nona Hina. Semuanya ada di sini." jawab Pria bernama Fullbody itu sambil menunjuk saku celananya.

Fullbody? Dia yang ada di Baratie waktu itu. Sanji membatin. Merasa dicurigai, Sanji segera menyingkir dari Smoker dan Hina. Ia langsung mencari teman-temannya untuk memberi tahu informasi yang ia dapat. Matanya menelusuri ruangan itu. Banyak sekali orang-orang. Akhirnya ia menemukan sesosok gadis berambut oranye dengan dress hitam dan syal bulu berwarna merah muda.

"Nami-swaaannn! Bisik Sanji setengah berteriak menghampiri gadis itu dengan mata berbentuk hati sambil menyerahkan nampan yang ia bawa pada sembarang orang. "Mana yang lainnya?" tanyanya pada Nami.

"Sanji-kun! Yang lain sudah berpencar mencari Luffy. Usopp dan Franky ke ruang kemudi untuk menghentikan kapal ini." jawab Nami sambil berbisik.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku mendapat informasi. Aku tau orang yang memegang kunci kurungan dan borgol Luffy, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya." bisik Sanji.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ma …" belum selesai Nami berbicara, kata-katanya terpotong dengan berdatangannya orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitar Nami dan Sanji.

"Sa … Sanji-kun, Gawat! Kita ketahuan!" bisik Nami histeris.

"Tidak, Nami-san. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk berdansa." jawab Sanji menenangkan.

"Ah iya! Aku baru sadar kalau kita sedang berada di lantai dansa! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"Jangan, Nami-san! Tetaplah disini. Orang yang memegang kunci sedang berada di sini juga. Ini kesempatan kita."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ikuti saja gerakanku."

Musik pun mulai dimainkan. 'Waltz for The Moon' mengalun dengan merdu. Semua orang di lantai dansa sudah siap dengan pasangan masing – masing.

"Letakkan tangan kananmu di pundakku. Dan genggam tangan kananku dengan tangan kirimu, seperti ini." kata Sanji sambil menuntun tangan Nami menggenggam tangannya.

Wajah keduanya memerah. Mereka melangkahkan kaki. Maju, mundur, ke kiri, ke kanan, mengikuti alunan musik. Sesekali Nami tak sengaja menginjak kaki Sanji. Maklum, ia benar-benar pemula dalam hal ini.

"Nami-san, kau lihat pria berambut merah muda yang memakai setelan putih bergaris disana? Dialah yang memegang kuncinya." kata Sanji menunjuk Fullbody -yang sedang berdansa dengan wanita berambut blonde- dengan lirikkan matanya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Dimana ia simpan kuncinya?" tanya Nami.

"Di saku celana bagian kanannya. Kau bisa mengambilnya?" tanya Sanji.

"Mudah sekali. Tapi posisi kita terlalu jauh dengannya. Buat aku berputar, Sanji-kun. Aku akan meraihnya." pinta Nami.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengayunkan tangannya. Nami berputar di bawah lengan Sanji. Nami berputar sangat indah sehingga membuat dress yang ia kenakan seolah-olah 'mekar'. Sambil berputar anggun, Nami segera meraih kunci dari celana Lelaki bernama Fullbody itu.

Dapat!

"Aku sudah dapat, Sanji-kun!" bisik Nami mengacungkan jari-jarinya yang menghimpit sebuah kunci di depan wajah keduanya. Nami dan Sanji tak sadar bahwa sekarang posisi mereka dekat sekali.

Tiba-tiba lampu diredupkan. Hanya bersisa lampu-lampu sorot yang dikedipkan berputar-putar.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita sudah menemukan raja dan ratu dansa malam ini …" kata seseorang dari panggung dengan Den Den Mushi.

"Bagus, Nami-san! Sekarang, lekas pergi mencari teman-teman dan temukan dimana Luffy berada! Mumpung sedang gelap." kata Sanji.

Tiba-tiba …

Ckluk!

Kaki Nami keseleo oleh licinnya lantai dansa yang terbuat dari keramik. Sudah bisa diprediksi, sebentar lagi Nami akan terjatuh. Tapi … Hap … ! Dengan refleks Sanji langsung menahan pinggang Nami dengan tangannya sehingga gadis itu tak jadi terjatuh.

Di saat yang bersamaan, lampu yang tadinya dikedap-kedipkan secara berputar-putar, kini menyorot ke arah Sanji dan Nami.

"Wooww! Benar-benar gerakan yang sangat anggun romantis! Sepertinya ini di …" kata-katanya terputus oleh celetukan seseorang dari lantai dansa.

"Hei, bukankah itu Nami The Burglar Cat sekaligus anak buah bajak laut topi Jerami?"

"Benar! Tak salah lagi! Dan siapa pria yang bersamanya itu? Pasti dia The Dark Leg Sanji! Mirip sekali dengan yang ada di poster buronan!"

"Appppwaaaaaaaa? Itu sama sekali tidak mirip denganku, bodohhhh! Memangnya apanya dari gambar ini yang mirip denganku?" pekik Sanji suram sesuram-suramnya.

"Gawaatttt! Kita sudah ketahuan Sanji-kun! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ayo lariiiiii!"

**To be Continued ...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gimana? Gimana? Pastinya masih banyak yg harus diperbaikin nih . ... Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom review yaaaa ^o^ ... Thx for RnR~**


End file.
